It's My Life!
by ShadowChik
Summary: The perfect little sister, the pureblood family, the Quidditch Captain is her best friend...Quirky Katie Bell shares her side of 6th Year OOTP in a humorous and touching way. In her devotion to family and friends, a new Katie emerges.


**It's My Life!**

**Author's Note: If you have read my Katie Bell Series, and now you are reading this, (duh) then forget that total plot. In this story, Katie has a little sister named Jessie, and just to let everyone know, she's in her first year at Hogwarts and she's only 10. She's a freakin' genius, okay??!! (Plot device) Her mom is alive and she has no other siblings. But she doesn't look the same, straight light brown hair, blue eyes, (dark blue, all you faithful readers!) but she's still got a tan and freckles, okay? Alicia and Angelina are still her best friends… You know the rest. **

**Oh, and this takes place in her 6th year, so Alicia, Angelina and the Weasleys are in the 7th year**

**And thus ends your public service announcement. **

****

**9/1, Early Morning**

I am off to Hogwarts again. I know that sounds so… unenthusiastic… But what am I supposed to say??! It's school. With learning, and teachers, and detention, and potions, and more detentions, and quidditch, and friends—

I am so glad that I am going back.

I packed my bags at the last minute, practically. I should've gotten up early, circa 3 am, like the manic first year who shares a room with me, (a.k.a. Jessie) but when I don't get any sleep, I'm not happy.

And when I'm not happy… Life is Hell for everyone else.

**9/1, In My Dormitory with some girls who are practically nameless**

When I arrived at the barrier, of _course_ I had to let Jessie go through first. As I tried to get through it, my mother pulled me back by the back of my new (and if I may add, exceedingly stylish) muggle shirt and gave me a death glare. And not because my skirt was too short, we'd already had that conversation. After she made me change.

You see, Jessica is, as most people put it, _fragile_. She can catch, like, colds and the flu and stuff like that and it could get way worse. Everyone treats her like she's made of glass. In fact, my father calls her his little "Porcelain Doll". Oh, throw up.

And everyone wonders why I'm most likely to kick someone's ass then let them date me.

And let's not even get into the how old she is, thing. She's 10 okay??! I just want to scream at somebody. Get over it! It's not that special! But my parents think it is. They always ask me why I didn't show my power at 9, too.

Because I'm Normal, DAMMIT! I am a slave to standards. So SUE ME!

Yeah, her power being showed was her flinging a vase at my head and causing a concussion, by the way. Passed out cold on the floor. That was some big ass vase.

So, anyway, as I _proceeded_ through the barrier (after the "Princess", of course) dragging my scarlet trunk behind me, I was surprised by a squeal. And, being the ditz that I am, I dropped the trunk on my toes. I was wearing sandals. Not good if you're the Disaster Prone person that I am.

(Upon further investigation, it was found that it was my _own mother _who had squealed and caused this horrific accident. Apparently, Jessie had just been greeted by the Head Boy because of her "genius" status. Yippee. The stupid blonde haired, blue eyed angel)

So surprising, was the event, that I forgot my composition for a second. I shrieked and ensued to hop on my one foot, causing many first and second years, even, to hide behind someone bigger and stronger.

Scaring innocent children! Sometimes I am just plain ashamed at myself.

"Katie!", I heard someone cry excitedly.

I spun around, there were Alicia and Angelina bounding toward me.

"We knew that wouldn't be hard to find!", Alicia squealed, linking her arm with mine.

"You never are!", Angelina grinned as she linked her arm with my other side.

Ah, I understood now. You see, Alicia and Angelina and I have always been best friends. We love each other to pieces, but we really never show it in public. You see, we are the bad-ass Gryffindor quidditch girls.

It had always been used by them, though. I now call it the Arm Link Plead. Yeah, so the title needs a little work, but hey, I'm a busy girl.

"Okay…", I said, pulling away from them to face them. "What to you want?"

"Pumpkin Pasty", Angelina admitted, guiltily.

"Chocolate Frog", Alicia confessed, grinning.

I laughed and pulled out the pockets of my jeans. "Sorry guys! The Genius is here this year, I have no money. At all.". I took one glance at their faces and burst out laughing. "Hold on", I told them, bending down to collect my trunk again. "As soon as I get this, we can get a compartment. I daresay the guys will be late".

"We'll help!", Alicia volunteered cheerfully for the both of them.

So between the three of us, we managed to lug my trunk on the train. I won't bore you with the details of that because, A) It's boring and B) My hand's already cramping.

We got stuck with a compartment near the back, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. All of the first years sat in the front, so that meant that I was far away from Jessie. Very far. In fact, I could hardly contain my excitement. But the snack trolley took forever, and, even though I had no money, Lee has always bought armloads of snacks for us. It was a sort of tradition, where me and the girls sat and looked at the food, complaining about the calories until the guys practically shoved Chocolate Frogs and such down our throat.

It's always aggravated them, and we've always thought that it was a riot. So much fun… So much fun…

Anyway, we sat and talked about what had happened over the summer. Apparently, Alicia's older brother had eloped with his girlfriend of two weeks. Which did not go over well with her mom. And Angelina and Fred had "Kept in touch", which actually means that they like each other.

No surprises there. I'm apparently too young, stupid and naïve to figure this out, though; by the way that Angelina was debating to tell me.

Gee Whiz, she figured me out.

We were soon joined by an extremely happy looking Lee. He swung open the door to our compartment and threw in a Filibuster's Firework before he entered himself, carrying an armload of snacks and dumping them on the table in front of us.

This surprised up so much that we jumped about three miles in the air and I struck my fighting pose.

Ha. I don't think that he even knew that I had a fighting pose.

"Hello, Ladies", he cried, dreadlocks swinging. "How are we this fine morning?", he asked, squeezing himself between Alicia and Angelina.

I eyed him and crossed my arms with a mock huff, glaring at all of them. "Too good to sit by me, are you?", I yelled, playfully. "Well, you're bonkers! You whole lot!"

They were silent then, just looking at me, when I heard someone snort in laughter. I looked up. Standing in the doorway were the Weasley twins.

"As much as we have to agree Katie-". George started, before he was cut off by Fred.

"You're scaring us just a little bit!", he finished grinning. "Katie, Katie, Katie…", he said sitting on one side of me, shaking his head.

"What, What, What??", I yell exasperated. I love to twins to death but sometimes they get on my nerves.

"We missed you!", George cried, laughing at the look on my face and throwing himself on the other side of me.

"I missed you all!", I laugh. "But I thought that we stayed in touch this summer!", eying Angelina, I then added playfully, "Or at least some of us did…"

I saw Fred and Angelina exchange a subtle glance and I grinned in triumph. I wasn't stupid; I had known that I was right.

Next to me, George was shaking in suppressed mirth. I shook my head, also holding back laughter, and took the look from Angelina as my cue.

Picking up a chocolate frog, I eyed the ingredients. "Can you pronounce this word here, Alicia?", I ask, furrowing my brow and holding the frog toward Alicia.

"Why, no, I can't Katie", she said picking up a Cauldron Cake. "Angelina, I do believe that this ingredient is illegal in some places around the world."

Alicia flipped her long dark hair, waiting for Angelina to answer. See, you really know that she's over something when she talks to us again. Since me and Alicia are usually the cause of the problems. Oops…

Angelina rolled her eyes. "And I swear!", she cries, throwing a bag of Bertie Bott's. "These things have enough calories in them that I won't be able to fly for days!"

All three of the guys groaned at once. "Just eat them!", Lee bellowed, slapping his forehead.

Damn, we are good.

So, to make a long story short, the rest of the train ride went along at that kind of rate. Somewhere in the middle, we tossed the boys out to change into our robes. Then we were at the castle. We boarded the horseless carriages, and got to the Entrance Hall.

We took our usual seats by the doors. Yes. We DO have usual seats. They practically have our names written on them. The twins, Alicia, and Angelina have sat in theirs since they were in their first year. And I guess I have, too. But MY first year. Not theirs. They're nice, comfy chairs.

Not to mention that they're strategically placed for quick escape of the Great Hall. Sometimes we need that…

Anyhow, for some reason, the sorting hat sung a different song this year. Something about all the houses getting together…We weren't really listening. We were discussing how many bottles of shampoo it would take to wash the grit out of Snape's hair. Me and my friends, let me tell you… Riveting Conversation.

I suppose that we have a new DADA teacher. Some woman that loves to hear herself talk. Joy.

Jessie was the first First Year called to try on the sorting hat. Ha, Bell… We always are. So she puts it on, like the little genius that she is. Then it screams…

GRYFFINDOR!

And all the Gryffindors clap. I had a delayed reaction, though, you see.

I believe that my eye started twitching. Yes, that's when Potter started looking at me funny. And Potter's supposed to be the insane one, right? But that's another story for another day.

So, I turn to Alicia and go "That's wrong…She's in Ravenclaw… She's a genius…", all while my little sister is bounding over to me screaming "I'm in Gryffindor! I'm in Gryffindor!".

I totally would've lost it if Lee hadn't have slapped me on the back.

After giving my sister a congratulatory (and totally fake) thumbs up, I fell into a stupor and kind off Phased out the rest of the evening.

So, that's my story. Not very well written and totally to the point, but what do you expect by a 16 year old girl in the journal that her Grandmother gave her for Christmas?

By the way; My birthday's tomorrow… I would like to see how many people remember…

Love, THE Katie Bell

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I started writing this Fic a while ago and haven't had the drive to finish it or even add to it. If you guys like it (and let me know!) I'll throw in a few more chapters. Since this fic is covering the MAIN events in the 5th book and the main events in Katie's life, I'll be able to do that. Also keep in mind that it will be about a year later and since my writing has improved, it might have a different feel to it.

I would also like to throw in that this is how **I** percieve the characters and if you see them to act totally different, I'd like to know! Just don't insult the way that I see them to act.

--Shadowchik


End file.
